Here For You
by Enternal-Love
Summary: Lunamaria is hurting and the crew of the Archangel are trying to cheer her up. Will they succeed before she does something crazy? And where's Shinn when you need him? R & R
1. Chapter 1

**Here for You**

**Lunamaria X Shinn with one sided Shinn X Stella**

**Hope you all enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed Destiny**

_Maybe it wasn__'__t meant to be… I mean… He loves the other girl not me. How could he love me? I__'__m just the other girl. I__'__m only his friend and nothing more than that._

Lunamaria thought to herself as she gripped her chest and tears started to form.

"Dammit!" she yelled out and she fell to the floor, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I'm so stupid. Why, why? I-I… love him… I love him so much that it hurts" she said through her crying state. She leaned against the wall behind her and looked at the ceiling of the Archangel. "Shinn…" she whispered in a quiet voice.

Flashback

"Good morning everyone" greeted Lacus as she walked into the bridge.

"Good morning" the crew greeted back.

Lacus smiled and made her way to Murrue, the captain of the Archangel. She was in a happy mood this morning and everyone didn't want to do anything that would upset her. The bridge door opened and in came Lunamaria all covered in mud.

"Umm… Lunamaria, what happened to you?" asked Athrun.

Lunamaria smiled weakly and she answered, "I had a little accident" "Klutz" mumbled Meyrin and Luna gave her a mean look.

"Umm… Where's Shinn?" she asked.

Lacus, Meyrin, Athrun and Murrue looked at one another and thought for a moment. "I think he went looking for Stella. She's in town so you know" said Athrun.

Lunamaria's smile slowly disappeared. "Stella? She's back in town? But why?" she asked in a quiet and sad tone. "Aww… Luna" said Lacus. She felt so sorry for her as she watched her leave the bridge without saying bye. "I hope she'll be alright" said Murrue.

End of Flashback

Lunamaria was now in her room as she let herself fall onto the bed. She grumbled in her pillow and she didn't bother to take off her Orb uniform. Suddenly she heard someone enter her room. She looked up and their stood Mu looking around.

"What do you want?" she asked a bit harshly.

"Ouch, even a good girl like you could have her bad day huh?" he said sarcastically.

Lunamaria glared at him and put her face back into her pillow.

"Well if you won't talk then I will" Mu walked to her bed and grabbed a stool and sat down. He looked around the room again and sighed when he realized she wasn't looking at him. "Well… I know why you're like this" he declared and Luna's finally looked at him.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"It's about that Shinn guy isn't it?" he said.

Luna looked away and put her head back into the pillow. "Is it that obvious?" she asked.

"Yup, everyone knows. So we all came to a conclusion. You have to tell him how you feel-"

"But I can't" snap Luna as she sat up, "I can't tell him. What will become of Stella? I can't take Shinn away from her!" she yelled and Mu quickly jumped back from her sudden reaction. Lunamaria knew that she startled him but she let it slide. She got up from her bed and made her way to the door. "I'm going for a walk" she said and she walked out of the room leaving Mu standing there a bit scared of her sudden outburst.

**End of Chapter**

Plz R&R...


	2. Chapter 2

Well I finally uploaded another chapter.

I hope you're all enjoying it so far…

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed Destiny

Lunamaria couldn't believe what she did. She let her anger get the best out of her and she snapped at the commander and now she was feeling even more miserable. "I feel so stupid" she told herself the hundredth time. She found herself at the vending machine and suddenly her stomach growled. "Ugh, I forgot to have breakfast this morning" she said to herself and she dug in her pockets looking for money. Apparently she had no luck. She let out a deep sigh and she was about to walk away until she heard someone come from behind her. "Lacus!" exclaimed Lunamaria as she quickly solute to her. Lacus smiled and she held out change. Luna looked at her confused. "Go ahead take it. It's on me" Lacus said in her happy voice. "Thank you" Lunamaria took the money and bought her favourite granola bar. 

"So how are you today?" Lacus asked as the two girls were walking down the hallway of the Archangel. "I'm doing okay, better than I was this morning" answered Luna as she tossed her wrapping in the garbage can. Lacus smiled and she went ahead of her. Lacus stopped in front of a familiar door and waited for Luna to catch up to her. "Why are we here?" asked Luna as she scanned the door. "This is Shinn's door is it not?" she asked and Luna nodded slightly. The pink haired songstress opened the door and inside the room was empty. At least his bed was made. The room wasn't decorated but at least it seemed comfortable. Lunamaria walked inside and took a look around. She saw his little sister's cell phone on his bed side and a few pictures on his desk. "Luna… you have to tell him" said Lacus finally. Lunamaria expected her to say something like this soon but why in this room did she have to ask. "Not now" Luna whispered but loud enough for her to hear. "I understand but, the sooner you do. The sooner you would feel better" Luna looked back at Mayu's cell phone and the pictures admiring his belongings. "Maybe, I'll think about it" said Luna as she left the room with Lacus behind her. 

"Luna, I'm not the kind of person who would meddle in other people's love life so please can you tell him?" asked Lacus. She could tell Luna was getting annoyed but hey, she wanted her to tell Shinn how she felt soon. "Umm… Lacus I think I'm going to go get some fresh air okay? Thank you for having the time to talk with me" said Lunamaria as she speed walk down the hallway. "Where is she going in such a hurry?" Oh Kira it's you. She's just going for some fresh air" Lacus answered. "Oh… so any luck about her telling Shinn?" "No sadly, she told me she'll think about it and I hope she does it soon" said the songstress. "Yeah me too, oh the captain wants us to go see her. Apparently she had called a meeting for some reason. Do you want me to escort you?" he asked as he let out his hand. Lacus took his hand though she too was wondering what was going on.

End of Chapter

Yay! Another chapter finished! Now many questions to answer…

Will something happen to Lunamaria while on her walk? Why did Murrue announce a meeting?

Find out in the next chapter! R & R


End file.
